


Let's Not Fall In Love

by spicykaneki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykaneki/pseuds/spicykaneki





	Let's Not Fall In Love

It was obvious that there was a new form of relationship blossoming between Kuroo and Akaashi, but neither would admit it. They simply described it as two friends simply spending quality time with each other. However, others knew that there was more. 

Those little glances they liked to give each other meant something; that little smile that would tug on Akaashi’s lips whenever Kuroo was around, how those sly eyes changed into an admiring gaze that would always land on the second year when he’d be busy. His hardworking nature and determination never once failed to stir up an emotion in that cat. 

They were both becoming too easy to read. Was this the state that the “emotionless” setter would fall in when being newly infatuated with someone? He began to play along with Kuroo’s teasing, giving a few comebacks of his own every once in awhile. But the once expressionless boy was all smiles and full of life. Most were unphased of the change while others had been dumbfounded. Seeing the day that this would happen never occurred to them, they couldn’t do more than just stare in awe.

 

It was a sight to be seen and not even Kuroo was left unsettled. There was something about knowing he was the reason behind this new change. He was flustered, overjoyed, nervous, and so much more. It was almost unbelievable that he was why Akaashi had been this way. Thinking about it made his stomach tie in knots while his heart raced. Was this love? It couldn't be. It was a new sensation and he couldn't figure out how to recognize it, but he welcomed it with open arms. If loving Akaashi was wrong, he didn't wanna be right.

This effect wasn't always positive though. Bokuto's perspective of this situation was the complete opposite of what everyone else had in mind. Where was he supposed to fit in all of this? Kuroo's his best friend. And if they get together that means less bro time. He's been trying for so long to get his underclassman to act the way he has been recently, seeing it happen and him not being the cause made him… Jealous. This— this would change everything of they got together. They'll be seeing each other more and leave less time with him. He wanted to be happy for the two, but the more he thought the more he disliked the idea.

The owl's mood swings didn't take too long in making an appearance. It didn't go unnoticed either, both messy haired boys picked up on the attitude change before anyone else. Could this have been their doing? Were they so selfish that they had neglected those around them? They were so lost in themselves that they've stopped paying attention to their dearest friends. 

Bokuto has been expressive since the beginning, but Kenma on the other hand..Kuroo only knew what was going through his head.

There was a decision they had to make, and it hurt them both. Just as soon as they were coming to terms with the mutuality of their feelings, they had to abandon them. The hurt became physical, those words too hard to swallow. “We shouldn’t be together.” A statement that made their chests sting while emotions overwhelmed the two, “We can’t be together.” It was a brief love, but it was enough to stain Kuroo's cheeks with tears and make Akaashi lose his cool just enough to create a break in his voice. 

 

Bokuto and Kenma need most of their attention, they understood that much. 

Maybe… Maybe right now wasn’t the best time for them. The love was there, it was just the wrong time and the wrong place. Hopefully, they’d have a future that consisted of them being together. The two could only dream, but right now being friends was enough for the two.


End file.
